


make a cup of coffee for your head

by grimkid



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i have never beta'd a fic in my life and im not starting now, i wrote this for me but yall can read it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimkid/pseuds/grimkid
Summary: the only time he enjoys waking up in the morning is when neither of them have to work.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	make a cup of coffee for your head

**Author's Note:**

> (note: if you fucking write/consume nsfw hlvrai content dont read or interact w/ my shit)
> 
> can you tell what my favorite kind of fluff is

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock is what makes Gordon stir first, a sigh escaping his nose as he shifts around to reach for his phone. He makes himself crack his eyes open to hit the "disable" button before he sets it back down on the nightstand, relieved to have put a stop that hellish noise for the day.  
Day. What day _was_ today, even?  
He opens his eyes once again, turning his phone on. Part of him isn't ready to get up and put on his uniform and go all the way down to Black Mesa, but the "Saturday" written in white text assures him that today was his to spend at home.  
Thank god.

He sets his phone back down and shuts his eyes. He feels himself being dragged back down into sleep, but a cold set of hands pat his side blindly, before Benrey's arms are being wrapped around him. Benrey, in a state not unlike being half-asleep, pulls Gordon close, a grunt escaping his throat as Gordon smiles fondly.   
"Mornin'." He says, voice low. He only receives another grunt in response, which makes him turn around, resting his head in the crook of Benrey's neck. He gently presses two of his fingers against where he can only assume Benrey's jugular is, feeling for any sort of pulse or heartbeat.  
Absolutely none. He'd figure out what Benrey was one day.

Gordon's skin is warm in his hands- he'd never gotten why people were just _warm_ like that- and he slowly and carefully kneads his stomach. He was always so soft, like a big pillow, and it was moments like these that Benrey craved. No talking, no fuss or arguments or giving each other hell, just comfortable silence. They were in each other's arms, right where they belonged, just enjoying each other's presence. The slow, steady sound of Gordon’s breathing mixed with the warmth and comfort that holding him brings lulls him into a state that he can only assume is like sleep, something he’d not felt until Gordon dragged him into bed with him one night.

They lay like this for longer than either would like to admit, drifting across the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. It isn’t until the sunlight seeps in through the blinds just enough to hit Benrey right in the eye they move, Gordon slowly pulling himself out of Benrey’s grasp, much to his chagrin.

Benrey, with one hand still clinging onto Gordon’s waist, opens his mouth, the sweetvoice sounding out in the room as a gradient of orange to red orbs escape. They dissolve in air not long after they first arrive, and Gordon stares at the display for a moment, trying to decipher the message. Sometimes it was simple, but other times, it wasn’t very obvious.

”Orange to red.. does that mean ‘come back to bed’?” Gordon asks, a little smile on his lips that only grows when Benrey nods his head pitifully, slowly opening his eyes to look up at him.

”C’mooon. We don’t— go to work today.” Benrey groans out, frowning a little when Gordon moves away entirely, leaving him cold and alone in the bed. “Please?”

”We gotta get up sometime, man. Gordon needs a shower.” Gordon retorts, rolling his eyes as Benrey makes a comment about how much he apparently stinks. “C’mon. Up. I want you out of bed by the time I’m out of the shower.”

And with that, Gordon turns and leaves. Benrey can hear the water running through the pipes as the shower starts up, and with a resignated sigh, he rolls off the bed and lands on the floor with a thud.

So much for cuddling all day. 

When Gordon exits the shower, his first indicator that Benrey decided to mind today was the T.V. playing off in the living room, stuck on the cooking channel, if he recognized the familiar voice of a particular chef. He wanders into the living room, but finds Benrey not far away in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl with surprising focus. 

He approaches behind him and carefully wraps his arms around his waist, giving his cheek a little kiss that draws out a hum in acknowledgement and briefly distracts him from his task.

”Pancakes.”

”Huh?”

”Pancakes. Do you like ‘em or not?” Benrey asks, taking a whisk and beginning to blend the contents of the bowl together, creating a thick-ish batter that smelled of cinnamon.

Benrey’s fondness of cooking had always struck itself as a bit of a mystery to Gordon. He had no real need to eat, yet he seemed utterly facinated with the concept of making food. He vaguely remembered asking Tommy, who knew far more about Benrey than he did, about it.

” _He just thinks it’s neat._ ” He’d told him as he ran a brush over Sunkist’s coat. “ _I-If he cooks for you, he’s probably trying to take care of you, Mr. Freeman. He doesn’t have a whole lot of other ways to!_ ”

And after that, Gordon never questioned it again. Benrey was actually pretty good at cooking, and if he wanted to take care of him that way, then by all means, he could. It didn’t hurt him in the slightest.

”Yeah, they’re good.” Gordon says, watching Benrey’s hands move about the counter. His concentration was a little eerie at first, not something that had been expected at all, but over time grew to be appreciated. He may not have been careful with much, but he certainly was with things like this. 

That, and Gordon. After The End, Benrey had shifted his focus from being a threat to just a nuisance at best. That, he supposed, was one of the biggest factors that contributed to landing them where they were now. Gordon couldn’t recently remember the last time Benrey had handled him roughly.

”You’re wet.” Benrey hums, wiggling out of Gordon’s arms to take the bowl over to the stove. His voice was still hoarse with sleep, but there was something playful just underneath it. “Make some coffee or somethin’.” 

Typically, their mornings would be too rushed to do this kind of thing— downing coffee and slices of undercooked toast, fixing ties and tugging on lab coats, fussing over “Are you really gonna wear that tie?” or “I’m not letting you go in with that big of a stain on your shirt”. But for this morning, they could both take it slow, and they both seemed to relish in it. A chance to be a little lazy amongst the hectic schedule that made up most of their weekdays. 

The smell of coffee and the smell of cinnamon blend together into one, making Gordon’s stomach growl. It feels like forever until Benrey’s finished, dumping the bowl and pan and utensils in the sink to be washed later. Two mugs of coffee, one black and one pale with milk, sit on the table, and a two plates of pancakes follow it shortly.

They eat breakfast as they watch television. Benrey is way more into it than Gordon, quickly wolfing down his pancakes then taking his mug with him as he sits on the couch, watching intently. Gordon takes a little more of his time, playing on his phone as he eats. By the time he’s finished, then television has been switched over to a different channel.

He slides his dishes into the sink along with the rest and moves into the living room, sitting next to Benrey, who almost immediately pulls him close. It leads into Benrey sprawling out on the couch, Gordon laying comfortably on top of him. One cold hand rests on the small of his back, rubbing his skin with his thumb. Gordon has his head resting against Benrey’s chest, straining to hear anything within. As usual, there was silence. Not that he really minded. 

Gordon lets out a yawn and hears Benrey do the same shortly afterward. He feels the heavy blanket of sleep settle back over him, making him struggle to keep his eyes open. He eventually gives in and lets them shut, only to hear a little chuckle at his expense.

“I thought we had to get up.” Benrey teases.  
“Yeah, well, that was in bed. This is the couch.” Gordon replies.

He feels a little kiss be pressed against his head as he drifts back off. 

Sometimes waking up in the morning wasn’t so bad.


End file.
